Promesa de Sangre
by Alizee Carpoid
Summary: Ella solo iba a pasar el verano allí, nada más. Pero entonces por su curiosidad, se metió sin querer en un mundo de seres mitológicos que ella estaba segura que no existían. Y ahora, ese engendro disfrazado de hombre de bien la quería para él. Excepto porque el… la protegería. La salvaría. Y la amaría. Todo por una promesa olvidada.
1. Prólogo

**Muy buenas a todos ^^**

Es la primera vez que me paso por estos lares y pues, el anime y el manga- que aun no termino- dejo una huella muy grande en mi. Todo me encanto y, aun siendo novata, decidí hacer un fanfic de esta historia.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, a excepción de mi OC, el cual utilizare para esta historia. Los personajes son de la propiedad de Matsuri Hino.

**Aclaraciones:**

*****Tengo cierto rencor hacia Kuran Kaname, así que sus fanáticas por favor eviten apalearme demasiado, recuerden: "Para gustos, los colores" ;)

*****Lo mismo me pasa con Yuuki, asi que no me maten por favor, necesitaba hacerlo.

*****Es un Semi-AU. Es decir, seguirá la misma linea de la historia (Vampiros, Cazavampiros, etc) pero solo eso, lo demás no tendrá nada que ver con el anime, ni mucho menos con el manga.

**¡Disfruten el prólogo!**

* * *

En medio de un vals, mi cuerpo giraba al ritmo de esa melodía, mientras mi cuerpo era rodeado por los brazos de un engendro disfrazado de hombre de bien. En el centro del salón, me hizo girar una vez más, para luego acercarme a su cuerpo e inclinarme de lado, apoyándome en su brazo derecho. Por reflejo, mis brazos se posaron en su cuello para evitar alguna posible caída; dejando a su vez su rostro cerca del mío. Con asombro, observe como su rostro se acercaba al mío, junto con una mirada llena de ansiedad, hambre y desesperación. El presentimiento de que me besaría me lleno por completo de repulsión y asco. Pero para mi alegría y horror, su rostro se desvió hacia mi oreja y me susurro algo que me dejo paralizada totalmente…

_**¿Y en donde esta aquel que juro protegerte?**_

Después de soltarme tales palabras, se inclinó sobre mi cuello, lo lamió y saco sus colmillos que relucieron como acero y los clavo en mi cuello, haciéndome soltar un gemido de profundo dolor mientras comenzaba a succionar mi sangre.

En ese preciso instante, bruscamente se abrieron las puertas del salón donde nos encontrábamos, dejando ver a un grupo de personas, donde pude reconocer casi al instante al líder – y aquel que debía protegerme- que observaba fijamente sin poder creer la escena que se representaba ante él.

Antes de caer en la oscuridad, dos cosas pasaron. Pensé en el asqueroso ser que me arrebataba la vida gota a gota, en el odio que sentía tan profundamente hacia el… y susurre el nombre de aquel ser que prometió protegerme, cuidarme… amarme.

Un "Zero" fue lo último que salió de mis labios antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

**N/A: **Me alegraría un montón ver un review, aunque sea diciendo que es un asco pero manteniendo las formas, por favor ^^U

Matta ne!


	2. Misterios y Desastres

Hola :3

Este cap se ha tardado lo suyo, ya que, siendo yo, una de esas chicas a la que le gusta lo diferente, quería expresar algo mas en este cap. En fin, creo que lo he logrado. Veremos si mi peculiar -creo-oc os complace. Y el final, es un poco fuera de lo común y con un poco de humor.

Y si, lo se, no es muy largo ;_;

darkangeloflove123: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ Y bueno, aquí tienes la conti, disfrútala ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight le pertenece a Matsuri Hino. Todos los derechos reservados a ella. Lo único que me pertenece es el Oc utilizado para esta historia y su trama.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna muy fuerte en este cap realmente. Un ligero toque de humor al final y pensamientos un poco _raros_ de la protagonista.

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

El auto de último modelo se deslizaba por el camino de piedras que llevaba hacia una enorme e imponente mansión. Me encontraba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla del auto. Deje de verlo al sentirme un poco mareada. Odiaba los autos, la mareaban en exceso, por eso los evitaba todo el tiempo. Pero, era eso, a caminar desde la estación del tren. "_Demasiados kilómetros"_ - Pensó y suspiro. Comenzó a alizar la falda levemente arrugada que llevaba. Pliegues que representaban cuan arrugada estaba su vida. Dándome por vencida, busque un espejo que tenía en un pequeño bolso de mano que se encontraba a mi lado. Al tenerlo en mi poder, lo abrí y contemple la imagen que se reflejaba.

Una cara suave y delicada se mostraba. Mejillas teñidas de un levísimo color rosa. Nariz pequeña y respingada, dándole un aspecto astuto; Ojos de un color azul claro y brillante brillaban como joyas en su rostro y, para finalizar, unos labios delgados y suaves a la vista, levemente rosados. Su flequillo rosa caía grácilmente de lado dándole un aire serio pero simple. Suspiro, se veía tan perfecta. Cerro el espejo mientras un pensamiento rondaba en su cabeza.

_Odio verme así_

Suspiro para revisar la blusa que llevaba puesta. Al ver que estaba todo en su sitio, recordó lo que sus padres le habían dicho. Visitaría a alguien importante, un duque, conde, o que sabe ella, así que tenía que comportarse. Según ellos, el tenia afán de verla desde hace tiempo, ya que, llevaba años sin pisar esa residencia. Cosa que ella no recordaba. Quizás era porque en ese entonces era muy pequeña, pero daba igual, ella tenía una cierta idea de porque el afán. "_Matrimonio_" pensó con asco y repulsión.

Ella una chica bastante diferente de lo que todos pensaban. Detestaba el formalismo, a la gente burguesa y creída. Más aun, odiaba a aquellos que pretendían ser eso. "_Falsos y asquerosos seres, ojalan se pudran en el infierno_" Pensó con resentimiento. El auto rápidamente acelero un poco, llamando su atención. Estaban llegando a la casa. Estaban pasando una pequeña curva cuando vio la construcción.

_¿Y a esto le dicen casa?_ – Pensó incrédula al ver su hogar temporal.

Un gran castillo de época se encontraba adelante. Al llegar a un pequeño portón de color negro bastante elegante, pudo leer la inscripción que decía: "Mansión Kuran. Construida en 1830" Inmediatamente el portón se abrió, dejando pasar el auto en donde ella estaba, llevándola hacia un jardín decorado con un montón de rosas. Frunció el ceño, odiaba esas asquerosas flores. Nunca supo el porqué, pero desde pequeña le desagradaban. Para cuando dejo de ver el jardín, ya estaban en frente de la entrada.

Tomo el pequeño bolso que llevaba con ella y bajo del auto. Antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a lo que sería su hogar por un tiempo, escucho un ruido entre los arbustos adornados de rosas. Giro inmediatamente y entrecerró sus ojos mirando un lugar fijo. Estuvo a punto de acercarse a revisar, cuando de la nada, un ser cayó encima de ella, quitándole el aire de golpe con un abrazo.

¡Pequeña! ¡Tiempo sin verte! – Grito una pequeña chica de cabellos grises que como un bólido se tiraba encima de ella, asfixiándola en su abrazo "mortal".

S-suéltame… ¡Ahora! –Grito enojada la pelirosa mientras daba un empujón a la pequeña - ¡¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?! – Reprendió molesta la chica. No le gustaba mucho el contacto físico innecesario. Para ella eso era muestras de afecto llenas de falsedad, vengan de quien vengan.

Mou~ ¿Es que no me recuerdas? ¡Soy María!, María Kurenai – Dijo la chica junto con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que la chica la veía con indiferencia – E-eh jeje, al parecer no – susurro mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza cubría su rostro.

La pelirosa simplemente alzo una ceja y la miro con indiferencia. Se giró a ver de nuevo el rosal, dispuesta a ver qué demonios había allí cuando tomaron su mano y la jalonearon como una vil muñeca de trapo.

Eso no importa ahora, ¡Él te espera! Así que mejor nos apresuramos ¿vale? – exclamo la pequeña mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia la puerta principal, en contra de su voluntad.

¡H-hey! Espera, ¡S-suéltame! – Grito enojada la chica mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la entrada.

* * *

Suspiro al ver que las dos figuras se alejaban rápidamente. Le debía una a la enana, lo más seguro es que se las cobrara con lo que más le gustaba. Un aura azul cubrió su cara y suspiro exasperado salió de él.

_Así que has vuelto_ – Pensó sombríamente ante los recuerdos que venían a su mente.

No esperaba su regreso a estos lares por parte de ella. No después de lo que paso. Aunque no se preocupaba tanto. Había comprobado que la chica no recordaba nada. Solo tenía que ver cómo había tratado a María.

Bueno, aún faltaba mucho para que él se dejara ver, así que mientras tanto, disfrutaría del espectáculo desde las sombras.

* * *

Desde su ventana observaba como la chica era jaloneada por María y esta, le dedicaba insultos para que la soltara. Había crecido y hecho toda una mujer. _Hermosa y perfecta_ –Pensó con agrado. Quien diría que la pequeña rizos rosados se convertiría en tan hermosa pieza invaluable. Para el, nada suponía más placer que coleccionar piezas únicas. Y, como buen reconocedor de lo único, el obtendría a esa damisela.

_No por algo la traje aquí_ – Pensó para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

La Mansión Kuran se encontraba imponente a las afueras de Londres. Ubicada en una solitaria colina rodeada de un profundo y espeso bosque, se alzaba imponente, aterradora pero con cierto toque elegante. Desde hace varias generaciones, esta mansión había sido participe de eventos llenos de glamour y estilismo. Y, por supuesto, de ser el hogar de todos y cada uno de los miembros que conformaban esta particular y misteriosa familia.

Pero a pesar de ser muy afamada, está aún conservaba aquel punto misterioso ya que, en el pasado, ciertos eventos que ocurrieron allí, hicieron que esta fuera conocida como **"La que todo muestra, pero nada deja ver"**. Era bien sabido que muchas de las reuniones de la alta sociedad eran celebradas allí. Pero, desde hace 10 años, la mansión –así como sus residentes- comenzaron a lentamente a suspender los eventos hasta que simplemente se dejaron de celebrar. Nadie supo la razón y hasta el sol de hoy aún sigue siendo un misterio.

Mientras intentaba que la chica la soltara, recordaba como muchas de sus institutrices hablaban de ella. "_Es un misterio_", "_Las personas de ese lugar son unas desalmadas_", "_Escuche que al parecer alguien murió allí_", "_Supuestamente todos son unos monstros_".Suspiro, le daba un asco profundo la gente cotilla, aunque ella también sintiera curiosidad.

Vio como llegaban a la puerta, la cual era alta e imponente y se hallaba abierta par en par. Apenas dio un paso en su interior, un escalofrió se disparó por su columna advirtiéndole del peligro. Para cuando quiso salir, las puertas se hallaban bien cerradas. Frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba el recibidor. Hasta que noto que una figura se deslizaba por la escalera central que se hallaba en frente de ella.

Era un hombre. Alto, con perfecta musculatura, cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color. Con elegancia se deslizaba por las escaleras, llamando así la atención de la chica la cual, estaba observando atentamente al hombre mientras su presentimiento y escalofrió aumentaba. Para cuando reacciono y salió de su trance, ya lo tenía en frente de ella. Sin poder controlarse, hizo lo que su mente le pedía en ese momento: defenderse.

Un sonoro "¡Plaf!" sonó por todo la estancia.

María llevo sus manos a su boca intentando no reírse.

Ella se sonrojo enormemente por la estupidez que acaba de hacer.

El hombre se llevó una mano al rostro, intentado disimular su dolor.

Y una sombra en la oscuridad soltó una ligera y baja risa.

* * *

N/A: Uff que presentación, ¿verdad? . Hay algo curioso en este capitulo, no es muy difícil saber el que, pero si lo encuentran me dará a entender que son inhumanamente inteligentes ^^

Matta ne!


End file.
